


What Would You Do Without Me?

by randomfandomimagine



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Romantic Fluff, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N is intent on exploring perilous lands and Jaskier, ever at her side, agrees to go wit her. His presence and comfort prove more helpful than she could have imagined.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	What Would You Do Without Me?

“No” Geralt insisted, not giving in.

“Well, I’m going!” You assured, turning to Jaskier. You were received with a concerned and cautious glance from the bard. “What about you?”

He rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion and nodded his head at you.

“Of course I’m going with you, whatever will you do without me?”

You had to grin to his response, and so did Jaskier.

“Go ahead” Geralt interrupted. “But don’t blame me if you get killed”

“It is settled then” Jaskier patted the witcher’s back, earning a grunt from him.

Leaving the witcher alone in the inn, you walked outside with the bard.

“Perhaps this will make for a fantastic song” He started speaking as you went to the horses, too used to his ranting to have to turn around to him. “If we survive your reckless adventure, that is”

“So you do agree with Geralt” You briefly smirked at him over your shoulder.

“Uh, yes, I do” Noticing you walking ahead, he jogged a bit to stand by you. “I just didn’t want to say it in front of him”

“And give him the satisfaction of telling him he was right”

“Precisely”

You chuckled, absently glancing around the town as you made it to your horses.

“I mean, we are walking straight into uncharted territory, Y/N” Jaskier insisted. “We literally don’t know what sort of monster might be lurking in there"

“That’s what I want to find out” You nudged him in the ribs, to which he frowned. There was unease to his gesture as his eyebrows knitted together. “What lays at the outskirts of this town?”

“Possibly death”

“Or perhaps just another rumor and it is perfectly safe”

“Geralt didn’t want to go”

“Geralt wasn’t scared, he just couldn’t be bothered to come”

“Still…”

“Relax, Jaskier, I will protect you”

“You’re lucky you’re delightful, Y/N”

-

Mountains could be seen in the distance. The atmosphere was completely quiet once away from the busy town. Only the sound of your horses hooves was heard in the complete silence.

You slightly turned in your saddle, glancing at Jaskier. He moved on his horse, eyes glancing all around him. His shoulders were tense. His hands tightly gripped the reins.

“You’re terribly quiet back there” Your comment seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. Possibly pessimistic ones that involved danger and injury.

“Forgive me, my lady, if I’m cautious about this mysterious desert land that people say is cursed” He sarcastically replied, dedicating you a mocking grin.

“If you’re so worried, then why did you come?”

“I just can’t say no to you”

You laughed a little and sent him a flirtatious look. A genuine smile appeared on his lips and his shoulders eased down. You were opening your mouth to tease him when your horse suddenly stopped.

Merely exchanging a glance with Jaskier first, you faced forward again. The horse stirred in the spot, anxiously stomping on the ground as it paced up and down.

“What’s wrong?” You leaned forward to gently caress his neck, but that didn’t help.

“Y/N” Jaskier uttered behind you, just barely loud enough for you to hear. “Do you feel that?”

You straightened up when you realized what he was talking about. A certain darkness seemed to reign in the air, enveloping you and bringing a tight knot to your throat. Something evil seemed to be lurking in the shadows, threatening and dangerous. 

“I… Yes…” You replied, immediately regretting your foolish act of defiance.

During all your many travels with Geralt and Jaskier, nothing had happened. It was all fun as you mostly stayed in taverns and chatted with the bard. How naïve of you to believe that you couldn’t be touched for this reason. That nothing could ever happen to the witcher’s loyal companions, even without his presence.

“Perhaps we should go back to-“ Before Jaskier could finish his sentence, your horse cut him off.

He neighed and whipped his head around like he had seen a terrible apparition that didn’t reach your eyes. You desperately held on to the reins, but it was starting to become hard to stay on the saddle.

“Ah!” You shrieked when the horse stood in his hind legs and threw you off.

Your landing was rough and unpleasant, ridding you from all the air in your lungs. A blinding pain shot through your back, so overwhelming that you didn’t even know where it started. It just pulsated through your whole body as you struggled to breathe.

“Oh, gods!” Jaskier uttered, suddenly next to you. “Y/N!”

For a moment you grew disoriented as the pain claimed all your focus. You grimaced, trying to process anything. How had he gotten to you so quickly? What had happened? What did the horse see? Were you in danger?

“Are you alright?” Jaskier hovered over you, reaching out with his hands but being too afraid to touch you. “Speak to me!”

You gaped, breathless, and clung on to his arm. He scrambled for words as he gingerly pulled at you to sit you up. Then you could finally take a breath and recover. You finally got your bearings back as you locked eyes with him.

“I-I’m alright” You gulped, gasping as your heart thumped against your chest. “I think…”

Jaskier dropped his head and sighed in relief. His arm under your hands was shaking just as much as your entire body was.

“Can you move?” He kindly asked you as soon as you found with his blue eyes fixed on you.

Still slightly dazed, you nodded your head and let go of him. You folded your legs to try and stand up. At least you didn’t think you were hurt, it was probably just the shock of the impact.

However, as soon as you leaned a hand on the ground to push yourself up, that lacerating pain returned. It shot up from your wrist until it reached your shoulder. You screamed out, clutching your arm to your chest and rocking forward.

“What! What’s wrong?!” Jaskier urgently patted your knees.

You had to take a few deep breaths to calm yourself. Tears arrived to your eyes, and you only felt worse at the look of utter sadness and worry in his expression.

“My arm…” You breathed out, barely being able to move it. “I hurt my arm, it hurts so much…”

Jaskier stared at you helplessly. For a brief moment you thought he would break out crying himself. There was a long pause until he frantically stood up and moved around.

“Alright, we’re going back” You heard him mutter behind you. “Up you go first”

His arms snuck under your arms and he grunted as he lifted you up. The sudden change of height made you slightly dizzy. Or it could be just the dull ache that went from your right shoulder down to your wrist.

Jaskier hesitated to move, wanting to make sure that you could stand. When he assured that you wouldn’t fall back down, he hurried to step in front of you.

“I-I’ll take a look” He muttered, softly placing his hands on your shoulder.

Despite the delicate manner in which his fingers moved, you hissed in pain at the smallest of grazes. Jaskier heaved a restless sigh and watched you, eyes laced with concern.

“I-I don’t actually know much about this…” The bard shrugged, seemingly small and helpless. “It is a bit swollen”

You nodded your head and clutched the injured spot. The pain was so intense that it made it impossible for you to find your voice.

“Geralt probably knows more than I do” Jaskier added with a sudden cheerfulness that could be nothing but make pretend. “He might be able to help you!”

Once again, you solely nodded your head. You were pursing your lips so tightly that they hurt. Facing your back to the bard, you returned with your horse. The animal nudged his head against your collarbone as an apology for having done you any harm.

“Can you actually ride?” Jaskier’s nervous tone didn’t quite help your anguish. “Perhaps we should ride together, so-”

“I can ride” You urgently interrupted him, struggling to even breathe through the pain. “Just let’s get back as soon as possible, please” 

“Right… Yes, of course” Meek and obedient, the bard helped you get up on your horse.

He lingered by your side even once you were safely on the saddle. With a resigned touch to your leg, he finally went to ride his own horse, knowing there wasn’t much else he could do for now.

-

Luckily, you hadn’t been through a lot of pain in your life. Unluckily, this one was making you wish you could just faint and forsake yourself to a peaceful slumber.

You were hunched over in the saddle. By the point you finally made it back, you were at the end of your rope. As soon as you lightly pulled at the reins to stop your horse, Jaskier’s stallion to your left halted as well. The bard nearly threw himself off the horse to the ground in order to help you down.

His hands, clumsy but gentle, fell on your hips. He pulled at you until you were gracefully placed on the ground. You leaned into his touch, feeling too weak to stand. Not only was the pain becoming unbearable because of the intensity and duration, but your arm was also mildly numb and it was a very unpleasant sensation. Discomfort and nausea filled you and made you want to cry in frustration.

“Alright, stand still” There was distress in Jaskier’s voice as well.

“What are you doing?” You feebly asked as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

“Trying to…” He mumbled, wrapping an arm around your side and attempting to sweep your feet into the air. “There we go”

You were scooped into his arms, much to your relief. Having to hold your own weight proved exhausting on itself. You snuggled closer to him, shivering and whimpering, as you sought every ounce of comfort he could provide you with.

“Sh, it’s alright” He shushed, hoisting you up to properly hold you against him. “Geralt will help you, we’re almost there”

Jaskier strained as he walked as fast as he could. The distance between there and the inn seemed never ending for both of you. You didn’t think you could take the pain for much longer. On his side, Jaskier was having a hard time carrying you, but he was more preoccupied with healing you first. He never stopped whispering words of comfort to you. It broke his heart to see you in so much pain.

-

“That damn witcher” Jaskier swore through grit teeth, quitting his pacing to sit by you in the bed he had settled you in. “Why does he always wander around?”

You were a mess, trying not to sob in front of him. You were mortified enough already knowing he was so worried about you. You refused to, on top of all, start bawling your eyes out.

“He should be back any minute” Jaskier kissed the top of your head. “Hold on for a bit longer, love”

You just nodded, mentally cursing Geralt yourself for not being there. He would know what injury you were facing, as well as perhaps having a potion to eliminate the pain.

Too restless to sit by your side anymore, Jaskier sprung up from the bed. He walked over to the cupboard and rummaged through the drawers. You wanted to ask what he was doing, but were simply too drained to speak up.

“Ah-ha!” He finally exclaimed, grabbing something and turning to you. “I knew it was here somewhere”

You observed the foulard he was holding and peered at him in confusion.

“We can make a sling out of it!” His excited grin comforted you slightly and reminded you to breathe. “That way you can keep your injured arm in place”

He fiddled with it and approached you once more. Just as he was trying to tie it around you, the door of the room opened.

“Oh, thank the gods” You and Jaskier sighed at the same time.

“You’re alive” Geralt greeted you, solely glancing at you.

“Not quite” You sulkily replied, being fed up with your injury.

His golden eyes fell upon you and his deadpan expression turned to anger at the sight.

“Geralt, please help” Jaskier followed him around the room as Geralt came in. “Y/N fell of the horse when-“

“The horse got scared?” He sarcastically finished the sentence, dropping his satchel on the other bed and searching it.

“I literally don’t have the strength to put up with an ‘I told you so’, Geralt” You sighed, clenching your fists in annoyance and helplessness. Your shaky voice was proof enough of the distress you were experiencing. “You were right, I was stupid to go, please tell me you have a potion or something for this pain. Please…”

Jaskier returned to your side while the witcher did his thing. The bard was careful enough to sit on your good side and rub your back there where the pain didn’t reach.

Geralt towered over you, offering you a small bottle that contained a clear liquid. You didn’t hesitate to take it from him and desperately drown it all in one gulp.

“Ugh” You shivered when a wave of nausea hit you. “That was disgusting”

“Yeah, well” The witcher tilted his head as he took the bottle back from you. “It will help with the pain. What hurts?”

“Her arm” Jaskier replied for you. “I think she landed on it when she fell”

“Stand up, I’ll take a look at it” Geralt briefly turned to leave the empty bottle atop the cupboard.

Along with Jaskier’s support, of his arm once more around your waist, you stood to your feet. You forced yourself to stay up while your whole body complained and threatened with collapsing.

Geralt faced you once more, so you pointed him to your right arm.

“Let me see” Was all he said, so you moved your shirt to reveal your bare shoulder.

He carefully squeezed, making you squirm at his rough calloused hands. Just the briefest touch to your delicate skin made you grimace. He kept palpating your shoulder until he seemed to come up with a diagnosis and let go of you with a thoughtful hum.

“Turn around” He asked you, and you did as well, now revealing the skin on your back.

“Oof” Jaskier exclaimed behind you. “That’s a nasty bruise! It’s all purple and-“

“Jaskier” Geralt quickly scolded him, but it was too late.

“Oh, no, is it dislocated?” Your mind started racing. “Do you have to put it back on the socket? T-That will hurt even more! I don’t… I don’t think I can take-”

“It’s not dislocated” Geralt turned you around to be facing each other once more. “You were lucky”

As you recovered from that scare, you felt Jaskier falling into place behind you. In a gesture that surprised you, he wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on your healthy shoulder. You smiled a bit, imagining it was his apology for having worried you.

“Try not to move it” The witcher concluded, stepping away from you. “You’ll be fine, you just need to rest”

“W-Where are you going?” The bard asked next to your ear, but Geralt didn’t reply.

When you were left alone in the room once more, you exhaled. It was a big relief that you hadn’t badly injured yourself. Jaskier’s gentleness also invited you to further relax.

“Phew…” He sighed, rubbing his thumb over your rib. “You gave me quite a scare there”

You just hummed in response. Your knees were nearly giving in under your weight, but his arms lightly tightened around your stomach.

“Alright then” With baffling ease, he left a small kiss on your shoulder. “If my lady allows me, I will now look after you”

You chuckled as he took you with him to the bed once more. Once you were sitting, he went to retrieve the foulard from before. In the meantime, you started to feel quite groggy, probably because of the effects of the potion Geralt gave you. Finding that your thoughts were tangled and messy, you paused.

“You’re spoiling me, Jas” You then told him with a sleepy smile.

He laughed at his new nickname but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he stood before you with his hands on his hips.

“Absolutely, it will make for a quick recovery” The way he smiled now, with so much relief and renewed energy, made you calmer than you had been all day. “I will gladly spoil you”

He carefully put your injured arm in the foulard, then wrapping his arms around your neck to tie the ends diagonally over your good shoulder. When he moved away, he was still smiling like that.

“Now lie down, Geralt told you to rest”

You wearily nodded your head and closed your eyes. The pain was finally subsiding, making you relax your muscles and make you aware of how tense they had been for hours.

“I am sleepy” You groggily lifted your legs up to the bed.

“No wonder, love” Jaskier’s fingers tenderly fell over your healthy arm, pushing you slightly until you were lying down. “Today was quite the ordeal”

“Mhm” You sighed, finally finding comfort and calmness to what had only been chaos. “Will you stay with me?”

You blindly reached out until your hand fell over his arm and you squeezed it tight, eliciting a fond chuckle from Jaskier. The bed lightly shifted with his weight as he sat on the corner, but you weren’t satisfied with that. You frowned and whined, barely managing to open your eyes to look at him.

“No, here” You kept tugging at him, trying to make him understand that you wanted him to lie down with you. The only thing missing in your perfect comfort was him. His arms around you. His fidgety and warm body against you. His voice in your ear, whispering soft words with his delightful accent.

“Oh” Jaskier finally realized, smiling like that once more. “Of course”

As he occupied the space next to you, on your good side, the bard lowly laughed to himself. You stirred, trying to fit in the small space with him. You settled over him at last with your head on his chest, not putting pressure in your bad arm and instead squeezing your left one against his torso. At that moment, you were confident that you had never felt so cozy and peaceful before.

Jaskier continued giggling under his breath, even as his arms lovingly fell around you. He brought your frame closer to him as to not let you lay so close to the edge of the bed.

“What’s so amusing?” You went to slap him in the chest, just then remembering your arm was kept in place with Jaskier’s improvised sling.

“You are quite adorable when you’re sleepy” He playfully wrinkled his nose at you.

“Stop…” You nuzzled his shoulder, only making him laugh more as you proved his point.

“Are you comfortable?” His hand tenderly pressed against your back in a gentle massage that relieved your sore shoulder. “Do you need anything else?”

“I’m alright… Now I am” You sighed, closing your eyes and allowing yourself to give in to the welcoming sleep. “Thank you, Jaskier, for everything”

“It is my pleasure” His voice had lowered into a whisper, helping you fall asleep with even more ease. “I am quite comfortable myself, honestly”

You smiled and nuzzled his neck, treasuring his warmth and loving affection. Despite your many shared travels and adventures, you had never been this close. Nonetheless, it felt natural and comforting.

“You are so great, I love you” You shivered as his hand caressed your hair.

You didn’t notice he abruptly stopped at your words. Nor that he was suddenly holding his breath.

He was saying something to you now, but you were already asleep.

-

A deep voice brought you out of your slumber. After a few seconds of haziness, you recognized it was Geralt. You couldn’t differentiate the words he was saying, but you felt Jaskier’s voice resonating in his chest under your ear as he replied.

You jolted up slightly, cruelly dragged away from the comfortable stupor, when the door was slammed closed. The bard stirred under you as well, surprised by your movement.

“Y/N?” He cautiously asked, his fingers brushing over your ear as he secured your hair behind it so it didn’t fall over your face. “Are you awake?”

You lazily opened your eyes, being welcomed by the sweetest of looks in his eyes as he peered down at you. A smile immediately appeared on his mouth at your intertwined gazes.

“Was that Geralt?”

“Yes, he… Came to check on you”

You wondered if the sudden restlessness and hesitance present in Jaskier’s voice was a product of your imagination. Perhaps you were still too drowsy.

“How are you feeling, by the way?” He resumed, gently squeezing his arms around you. “Any better?”

“Yeah” You pouted at the thought that you would have to leave that position. Being engulfed by him, you wanted nothing more than to stay there forever. “It doesn’t hurt as much”

Jaskier uttered a sound that was a mixture between a sigh and a chuckle. His bright grin reminded you of the one that seemed to illuminate your world before you fell asleep. Then when you needed it the most, when you needed _him_ the most.

“Well, I am happy to hear that” Apparently, the bard had nothing but loving gestures for you as he gingerly squeezed your arm. “I was worried about you”

Your eyes met and refused to look away. Something stirred within you with the sudden realization of how close you truly were, mere inches separating your faces. Of how sweet and tender he had been. How caring, how gentle. Gentle Jaskier.

Despite the wonderful moment, your body complained. You groaned, knowing you needed to get up and eat or drink something. After all, you didn’t even know how long you were asleep for. That thought also made you aware that Jaskier hadn’t moved an inch, for your sake. Surely, he must have been feeling sore himself after maintain that position for so long.

“Thank you, Jaskier” You carefully leaned your hand on his stomach to push yourself up. “You have been so kind”

“That I have” His playful and flirtatious tone, that you hadn’t quite heard since before the accident, had thankfully returned. “Perhaps you should give me a token of your gratitude?”

Not without effort, you had managed to sit up on your own. When you turned to him, he had rolled over on his side now and was resting his jaw on his hand. You grinned at the cool demeanor he displayed.

“Heroes don’t ask for rewards, my dear Jaskier”

He pursed his lips in a badly contained smirk that still crept up to his mouth.

“I am not a hero, I am a knight. Saving damsels in distress”

“Don’t get used to it” You leaned closer to him and lovingly pecked his cheek. “But thank you, oh valiant knight in shining armor”

Jaskier shrugged with feigned bashfulness, but you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

“You’re welcome” He nimbly stood to his feet, running to your side in case you needed any sort of assistance. “In any case, you… already said thank you before, remember?”

You tried to sort out your thoughts, too distracted by his magnetic presence next to you. By his charm. His beautiful smile, his lingering glances and lively blue eyes. The way he reached out to lightly touch the small of your back, asking you if you needed any help without using words at all.

“Um…” You muttered in an attempt to focus. “Did I?”

“Aha…” Jaskier calmly followed you around the room.

Upon seeing your reflection on the mirror atop the cupboard, you gasped in outrage. You were suffering from a terrible case of bed hair. With your one healthy arm, you reached out to try and comb your hair. Until a sudden memory flashed in your head. Heat arrived to your entire face, but you tried to ignore it as well as Jaskier, who still expected a proper answer from you.

Instead of giving it to him, and with the mental excuse of feeling slightly cold, you went to pick up your forgotten jacket from the chair it rested on. You were disappointed, however, when you remembered you couldn’t move your arm.

“You seem flustered” Jaskier observed, softly taking the garment from your hands. “Is something the matter?”

You couldn’t quite get mad at his sarcastic tone as he put your arm on the sleeve, first the healthy one. As he moved to stand to your other side, he paused and stared.

“No, I’m not flustered” You saw his smile with the corner of your eye.

Jaskier waited for a few more seconds. In the end, he chuckled and you prayed that you weren’t blushing. It was a mild relief when he began carefully maneuvering your injured arm out of the sling and into the other sleeve.

Your gaze lingered on the ground and away from his eyes. He positioned himself before you once he was done adjusting the jacket over your shoulders and reclaimed your attention.

“You do remember it, then” He put his hands on his hips. “Hm?”

“I do, Jas”

“Well, did you mean it?”

“I… Y-Yeah”

“Would you say it again?”

The flirtatious atmosphere shifted in favor of a more serious one. His eyes were now glinting with emotion and expectation. You opened your mouth to say it, to show him that you actually were fond of him. Fond of him in such a way, that was. However, the words got stuck in your throat and you were unable to pronounce them.

“It’s alright” Jaskier suddenly took your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t actually have to say it”

“I don’t need to, do I?” You looked at him through your eyelashes.

Jaskier stirred in the spot and cleared his throat, apparently flustered. You eyed him carefully and saw him opening and closing his mouth like a fish. When he gazed at you again, you smiled at him.

The two of you chuckled together. There was so much left unsaid that was implied in that shared laugh. The nervousness, the familiarity, the longing.

Your breath caught in your throat when his hand found its way to your face.

“Are you really alright?” He asked, quite seriously now.

“I am now” You sweetly smiled at him, earning a smitten look.

Jaskier took a deep breath, nodding to himself. You couldn’t help but to notice the way his eyes kept drifting down to your lips. Betraying your yearning, yours did the same.

It wasn’t until you felt a soft squeeze in your hand that you remembered he was holding it. You used it to softly push yourself forward. A chuckle escaped your lips when your noses bumped against each other.

Your arm throbbed. As well as that, you felt light-headed, but you couldn’t tell if it was because Jaskier’s closeness took your breath away or because of your injury. You leaned towards the first, since you felt completely elated.

Butterflies flew inside your stomach in anticipation. You could feel the soft velvety touch of his lips on yours already when a sound broke the magic spell.

“Ugh…” You cowered back in shame, holding your growling stomach.

The wonderful sound of Jaskier’s laughter filled the room.

“Come on” Jaskier tugged at your hand, refusing to let it go. “We need to get some food in you”

“But…” Your glance fell over the door. At the other side of it were countless of indiscreet eyes, and you were far too fond of this newfound intimacy with Jaskier to put up with that. “My… My hair is… a mess”

He looked up at it, considering it for a moment, and then nodded.

“Yeah, right” Jaskier gawked at you as you hurriedly stepped away from him.

A part of you cursed your stupidity for hiding. The other one, though, urged you to get away from his prying eyes that were likely to spot your flush.

Pretending to focus hard on the task ahead, you picked up your hair brush and began furiously carding through your hair trying to get rid of the knots. With your one arm, it was a challenging task.

“Wow, wow, wow” The bard was back at your side in the blink of an eye. “What are you doing?”

“Combing my hair…”

“Why so violently?”

“I always do it like that, it’s easier to untangle it and-“

“Give me that” He took the comb from your hands and shook his head in disapproval as he moved behind you. “How are you not bald already?”

You had to chuckle, still endeared that he was so adamant on looking after you. The comb gently passed through your hair as Jaskier’s hands slowly worked. Your neck tingled when his fingers travelled through your tufts. If there was any unease left in you, it vanished the more his fingers sunk in your hair.

“That’s better” He concluded, letting your mane gracefully fall over your back. To top it all off, he bent down slightly to kiss you on the head. You glanced down, smiling to yourself. How could you not adore him?

Determined to focus on anything else not to throw yourself at him and kiss him silly, you tried to gather your now combed hair to tie it up. An inevitable grunt crawled up your throat at your useless arm that made it impossible to finish simple tasks such as that.

“Fine, I’ll do that too” Jaskier held his hand out, with the fake reluctance of someone who definitely was excited to spoil you even more. “Give me the thing”

“What thing?”

“That ribbon you always carry”

Your hand fell over your wrist in awe, surprised that he had noticed such a small detail. Pulling at the ends of the thin red ribbon to untie it from your wrist, you gave it to him over your shoulder.

“Thaaank you” You bit your lip when your hands brushed and with his lively reply.

His fingers reached out from behind until they picked up all of your hair, dragging across your temples to make sure no tuft escaped from his grip. As he gently gathered all of your hair into his hands, you sighed in delight to his further gentle cares.

“Was that a happy sigh?” The fond amusement was obvious in his voice.

“Yes…” You shivered when his fingertips graced your neck as he tied the ribbon around your hair and secured it there.

“What for?” Jaskier took ahold of your shoulders and turned you around to face him.

“You”

“Me?”

“What would I do without you, Jas?”

The bard smirked, and even if you mirrored his expression, you felt slightly embarrassed by how clingy you suddenly felt. Jaskier chuckled and infected you with soft laughter.

Craving his closeness, you softly kissed him in the jaw and then hid in his chest. As you buried your face on his shoulder, he tensed up slightly, perhaps as flustered as you.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his hand tenderly cradling the back of your head.

“I’m trying to hug you” Was your excuse as you reached out with your good arm and put it across his back to demonstrate.

“Oh” His arms immediately pressed you against him. “Like this?”

You hummed, happily nuzzling his chest. Honestly, all that pain was nearly worth it just for bringing you so impossibly close. For earning you his delicate cares and loving attention.

When you looked up at him, your gazes met once more. You could feel the romantic atmosphere that surrounded you, nearly being able to touch it. Not breaking away from his embrace, you tilted your head up. His lips were right there, so close, so reachable. So enticing.

His mouth perked up, grinning at your gesture, and he leaned closer too. He closed his eyes, and you did the same as his arms squeezed you even closer to his torso.

“You two!” A deep angry voice exclaimed just as the door violently swung open.

“Dammit, Geralt!” Jaskier complained, glancing at the witcher.

He merely pointed a finger at you and scowled, apparently either oblivious or unfazed by what you had been doing before he so rudely erupted in.

“If you’re not there in two minutes, I’m eating without you” That said, Geralt stormed off.

Exchanging a glance with Jaskier, the two of you giggled like two mischievous children.

“Let’s go, the white wolf is hungry” He reluctantly pulled away from you. However, he refused to completely abandon your touch and took ahold of your hand.

“He was waiting for us all this time?” You gawked at him, following him as he reached the door.

“I… Might have forgotten to tell you” Jaskier grimaced in apology, not meeting your eyes. “Even forgotten he was there…”

You just laughed and exited the room with him. Even if, as you had foreseen, the noisy crowd that gathered outside harshly broke the sweet magical spell that hung over you and Jaskier.

-

Geralt wolfed down his food, barely paying any mind to the two of you sitting across from him. Even with your playful and even childish gestures, like lowly laughing together, all the nudging and whispering and leaning into each other.

“Cut it out” The witcher finally complained, not bothering to glance at you.

“Sorry…” Jaskier mumbled, leaving you with a last pat to your knee before focusing on his friend. “Where have you been, by the way?”

“I went to the outskirts” You intently listened as you nibbled on the food before you. “There was a ghoul there, that’s why your horse got scared”

“Oh” You could only say in return. “Well, thank you. Not only on my behalf, I’m sure the people of this town are grateful now that they’re safe”

“Hm” Geralt only hummed.

“That’s good…” Jaskier absently picked at his bread. “Yeah…”

“You barely had a bite” You observed, watching his full plate. “You should eat something too”

“I can’t eat” He dramatically sighed and peered at you. “I have butterflies in my stomach”

You let out an involuntary guffaw at the unexpected comment. You could discern that wonderful bright grin of his before you hid your face on his shoulder.

“Is there something between you two?” Geralt demanded to know, forcing you to look back at him.

Both you and the bard stuttered as you tried to find a proper response. It turned out that you didn’t even know it yourselves. There was certainly something, but what exactly, you couldn’t tell.

You shrugged your shoulders and that immediately reminded you of your injury, nearly forgotten. A sharp pain started in your shoulder blade and spread down to your arm and wrist like it had done at the start of the day.

“Shit!” You hunched forward and angrily slammed the table.

“What happened?!” Jaskier’s palm settled over your back in alarm.

“I fucking shrugged!” You took a deep breath to calm down from the sudden shock.

“Maybe that will remind you to be more careful next time” Geralt said as he stood up. “Instead of pulling any reckless deeds again”

“Are we leaving?”

“Yes, I’m not putting up with you two”

You were equally amused and mortified by his blatant annoyance with your cutesy interactions. Instead of commenting on it, however, the both of you stood up and quietly followed him.

The air and the sun outside were refreshing after such a long day. Besides, Jaskier’s lingering hand on your back brought you that comfort he had been providing you with all day.

As you neared the horses, the bard paused next to yours. A sly smirk had mysteriously appeared on his expression, and you found out why before you could question it.

He smacked his lips against yours, sneakily yet casually, and ran away.

“Jaskier!” You called him, stopping him before he could escape.

“Yes, Y/N?” He innocently turned to you, like nothing had happened.

“I… Help me up on the horse, please?”

Without a word, he returned by your side and settled his hands on your hips. Before he could boost you up, however, you leaned your hand on his shoulder.

“It has been quite a day” You said as an excuse to keep him close. “Will you stay by my side?”

“I am your knight in shining armor, after all” He winked an eye at you.

You played with your hair and moved in closer, painstakingly slow. Every centimeter of your body started tingling when you finally met on a proper kiss. Slow but passionate. Tender and delicate. Loving and demanding.

Jaskier laughed against your mouth as he pulled away.

“Are you trying to seduce me, you little devil?” His lips had never been so attractive as they curved up against yours.

“Perhaps…” You innocently batted your eyelashes at him. “But you’re not allowed to fall in love”

“I’m afraid it’s far too late for that, Y/N”

You chuckled in awe at his words and leaned in again. Geralt, already up on Roach, loudly cleared his throat behind you. You had to suppress a guffaw when a flush appeared on Jaskier’s cheeks. To divert attention from it, he nodded and silently helped you up on the horse once and for all.

You smiled to yourself as you absently caressed your horse’s neck. Surely, it had been a long day, but you wouldn’t change a thing. Even as you towered over him, Jaskier smirked at you.

“What would you do without me, love?” He playfully squeezed your knee before he left to ride his horse. Despite his teasing, the sweetest of smiles was plastered on his lips.

Geralt went first, but as he passed you by, Jaskier winked an eye at you. You couldn’t help but noticing that he didn’t let you go first this time.


End file.
